An OSB panel in the sense of the present invention consists of at least one layer constituted by flat wood chips, so-called strands. The strands of this layer are oriented in a preferred direction (here in production direction=longitudinal panel direction. Even in the case of a single-layer panel, a lower and a mirror-equal upper face sheet are normally combined into an internally homogenous layer in course of manufacture of this panel.
In case of a multi-layered construction, the previously described layer constitutes the lower and upper face sheet, and the medial layer (in case of a 3-layer model) with no preferred orientation of the strands is located between them. This dispersion is also designated as “random” in language of the specialized field. The innermost layer of the panel is designated as the medial layer. Thus a 3-layer panel consists of an upper and a lower face sheet and a medial layer, a 5-layer panel or one with more layers consists of an upper and lower face sheet of a medial layer and of layers between the upper or the lower face sheet and the medial layer. A preferred embodiment of the invention is in form of a 3-layer panel, a 5-layer panel or one with even more layers (whereby an odd number of layers is rational). Even numbers of layers are however just as possible.